


The Call of Duty

by Wolfsbride



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a decision to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Duty

Spock faces his father, hands clasped behind his back. “You disapprove.”

Sarek stares at his only child. “I confess I do not understand your logic. Our people are almost decimated. In order to rebuild what once was, we must focus on re-population. Uhura, though human, would have been acceptable. Chekov, while worthy due to his intelligence, is male.”

Spock’s hands grip each other more tightly where his father cannot see. “You once told me that you married mother because you loved her. Can you at least understand that?”

Sarek inclines his head. “I see. Then you have made the only choice you could.”

*************

Chekov stops pacing the moment Spock enters their quarters. He approaches Spock slowly as one would an animal whose reactions one was not sure of. When he is standing close enough, he touches Spock’s chin and turns his head. He searches Spock’s face. “He gave you his blessing.” Chekov is sure of it. Spock’s eyes are too calm for the meeting to have been anything else but successful.

Spock’s head tips down slightly. “Yes. Given his own circumstances, he could not have done otherwise.”

“Hn.” The noise is neutral, almost an aside. Chekov’s thoughts are no longer on Sarek. He continues to study Spock's face. There is something his Vulcan is hiding. As Spock starts to pull away, Chekov’s fingers tighten on his chin. “You wish to do this. You wish to provide sons and daughters for New Vulcan.”

Spock stills. “My commitment is to you.”

Chekov shrugs with one shoulder. “I am not adverse to the idea. And I do not believe the Vulcan High Council would refuse your offer in spite of the fact that you chose me first. They can not afford to stand on ceremony in this regard.”

Spock tilts his head and Chekov relaxes his grip, letting his fingers settle in the hollow of Spock’s throat. “Do I understand you correctly? You are giving me permission to give myself to another.”

Chekov grimaces, then sighs. “The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one.” He has the grace to look sheepish after he says it.

Spock, finally, moves closer and Chekov’s hand drops to his chest. There is no longer even the slightest distance between them. Raising his hands, Spock cups Chekov’s face. “You are remarkable.”

Flushing, Chekov tries to duck his head but Spock refuses to allow it. “You would let me do this for my people at great cost to yourself.” The unspoken question is clear.

Meeting Spock’s gaze, Chekov shrugs again. “I am not unfamiliar with sacrifice.”

Spock looks at Chekov for several minutes, and then tips Chekov’s head back. Chekov meets him by rising up on his toes.


End file.
